


Confined Spaces

by CharArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Reality, Romance, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharArrow/pseuds/CharArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are Celebrities that are taking part in Big Brother. They've never met but the connection is instant and all of those around are there for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Balls of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if American Big Brother works the same, so I based this one on the Big Brother version in the UK. 
> 
> So if you haven’t seen the recent in the UK, but there was this big love story between two of the Celebrities, but the girl had a boyfriend on the outside. I am doing this story BUT without the whole boyfriend on the outside, cause that situation was kind of horrible for all parties involved. 
> 
> So basically there's an in-house romance. 
> 
> This is my first work, so please go easy and any tips would be helpful.

As one of America’s biggest actors, Oliver didn't need this gig. Something else Oliver didn't need were the fucking butterflies in his stomach as he sat in the limo. 

Conquering butterflies on the first day of set was easy; getting to know those who you would work with, become friends with. But this was completely different, the unknown of the people he would spend the next 32 days with and whether the public would see him as the guy they know from Facebook and all the publicity he does.

Oliver had always tried to create the positive image. He wanted to be known for who he was now and not the playboy image that he created in his teens. He’d grown up and put his Ollie days behind him, now he just wanted the world to believe that.

Feeling the Limo stop, Oliver realised he’d been doing that finger rub thing he did when he was nervous. The door sung open and Oliver was ushered out into the warm LA night.  
They moved him up onto a stage where he’d seen interviews happen that took place after someone had been evicted. Watching previous seasons of the show had become a good way to pass time between takes on set and he managed to get a good feel for the show and how things happened. 

After what seem like an age, a count down from 10 was shouted out from behind the metal door in front of him. The crowd sounded like it was in full spirit tonight and Oliver couldn't wait for the doors to be open and for him to be in the house.

“3…2…1…”

Oliver walked out onto the catwalk/stage, posing for cameras on either side as he made his way towards the host. The camera flashes over took his senses for a second before his practised grace took over and continued to carry him down the stage.

The host was only a couple of feet away and what he knew about Amanda Waller was very little. He’d turned to the trusty, okay untrustworthy, Wikipedia page with information on her. All it revealed was that she was a very closed off person.

“Oliver Queen, nervous?” Amanda’s joking tone calmed Oliver just enough for him to form a reply. 

“Is it obvious?” Amanda chuckled, “yes I am nervous, I'm hoping I get some really good people to share this month with.”

“Ah but Oliver you know how this works.” The crowd cheered along with Amanda. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Amanda moved from her spot and pointed him towards the stairs. The crowd cheered Oliver on as he strode towards and up the stairs. Loud music pounded and some facts about his life were reeled off.

Reaching the top, Oliver couldn't help but look around as the crowd below. Many faces smiled and cheered at him as the count down for the doors opening came to a stop and the doors behind him slid open. 

With a final wave to the crowd, Oliver made his way into the house with the doors shutting behind him. 

What Oliver wasn't expecting was the sound of silence that reached his ears. 

He was first in and wow was the house decked in some cool furniture. Even though growing up in the Queen Mansion made him less impressed by interiors, this really took the cake.

The house had a futuristic theme to it. The bright colours making it modern but the styles and shapes making it abstract and fun. Where there was minimalism, there was craziness to fill the gap. It was bold but worked, in his opinion. 

It felt like it had been an hour, whereas Oliver knew it has been only five or ten minutes when the doors opened again.

Black dress shoes peaked into view and Oliver braced himself for the unknown.

The dress shoes were followed by black dress pants and them the upper half of the males body. Oliver couldn't help but let the relieved smile grace his face when a familiar face popped into view.

“Tommy Merlyn.”

“Oliver Queen.”

Oliver had worked with Tommy on his first movie and had become quick friends. They’d stayed in touch over the years, but drifted apart due to work. 

“God I have never been so glad to see your face.” Tommy’s smile stretched across his face as he bounded down the last couple steps and towards Oliver to pull him into a hug.

“Dude, long time no see. How’s it been?” Oliver stepped back and handed the champagne flute and bottle he’d found in the store room. 

“Good man, it’s had been too long. And I know it’s my fault, I'm sorry I missed the wedding.” Tommy had gotten married to his high school sweet heart around six months ago and unluckily Oliver hadn't been able to attend due to shooting his latest film in Australia.

“Really good, actually we’re pregnant.” Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at the slight scared but happy glint in his eye.

“Congrats man, but seriously? We’re pregnant, you sound so sappy.” Oliver joked.

“Whatever I'm just happy that…” Tommy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the sounds of the mechanical doors opening and the roars from the crowd outside, of which  
Oliver had forgot about, echoed into the large open room. 

The two men turned towards the sound of clicking heels. 

“Hot heels, hot legs, slim, muscled arms…” Tommy reeled off the list of what was pretty obvious to Oliver.

“Dude your married!” Oliver couldn't help but laugh at Tommy’s antics.

“Just stating the obvious. Hi I'm Tommy.” Oliver watched as the petite blonde moved across the space towards them.

“Hey I'm Sara.” Her straight blonde hair fell just below her uncovered collar bone, leading to the short black dress that showed off her toned figure. It was simple but effective. 

“This is Oliver.”

“Hi it’s nice to meet you, you’re on the Olympic archery team right?” Oliver had been an avid fan of the sport since he was little and had to admit, he was pretty good at it too.

“Wow, I’m kind of surprised you recognise me. Most people normally know me because of my girlfriend.” Sara’s girlfriend Nyssa was an Olympic Judo champion that had turned to acting. Oliver had met Nyssa once or twice at award shows but had never known she was involved with Sara, he generally just knew of her archery skills.

“Don’t sell yourself short, I love archery and never miss it when the Olympics are on.” 

“Wow, that’s unexpected dude.” Tommy butted in.

“Hey, I like sport you know that.” Oliver saw Tommy’s teasing smile and the doors opened again for the fourth time.

Eight other people had entered the house after Sara and Oliver seemed to know a little something about all of them, it had to be the most star studded year.

1\. Walter Steele. The British, ex-CEO of a major technical company in New York. Oliver’s own mother had been interested in Walter once, he overheard her talking to a friend telling the woman that he was charming and a real gentleman. Oliver could only imagine what his mother was thinking about when she found out he would be in the house with Walter.

2\. After that had been Isabel Rochev. The leggy model, that Tommy had already dubbed the “Ice Queen”, was cold and barely held a conversation with them for more than 40 seconds.

3\. Carter Bowen had been a dick to just about everyone in the room already. He’d leered at Sara and Isabel making the guys feel awkward and wanting to punch the dude already. He was some wannabe Hollywood hotshot who’d done a few pilot season screen tests and a couple TV movies here and there. Oliver knew they would get along at all.

4\. Helena Bertinelli, a socialite from Manhattan, had been next and she wasn't much different to Isabel in looks but there personalities were very contrasting. She was warmer, creating a happier atmosphere but there was something off about her that Oliver couldn't pinpoint. The happiness seemed like an act and Oliver couldn't really be surprised, this was a game after all. Not everyone would try to be themselves.

5\. John Diggle was an interesting character. Oliver had bonded straight away with the weightlifting champion. His ex-military background made him wary of his surrounding and Oliver could not help but watch in fascination as he canvassed the people around him, trying to get a read on each of them.

6\. Enter Jessica Danforth. A homely motherly figure who is an ex-politician after nearly being killed at the start of her mayoral campaign for some city Oliver had never even heard of. He knew of Jessica for her devotion to President Obama and had frequented the news alongside many other politicians. She had kind eyes and an equally warm heart when she talked about her family. 

7\. Slade Wilson was another interesting character to enter the house. The Australian rugby star had come into the house with a bang, immediately joking and laughing with everyone liked they’d been friends for years. He was loud and brash, and Oliver couldn't help but admit, he was a little scary. 

8\. Tech guru Curtis Holt followed Slade. He had his own TV show about everything tech and after introducing himself, had fallen into conversation with Walter about the development of a new prototype for something Oliver had spaced on. 

It had become the 11 of them now and they all knew there was only one left. Doing the math, Oliver figured it would be a women as the radio of women to men left the men winning. But the final house mate never came, no opening of the doors, not shouts from the outside world.

“House mates, please take a seat on the sofas.” The tell-tale Big Brother voice sounded through the room, a few shouts of excitement and a few huffs at being told what to do already. 

Once they were seated, the TV that had been set up to watch demonstrations and other scenes came to life showing the empty diary room. The seat this year heard the futuristic theme, the white leather looked both comfortable and hard at the same time.

Continuing to watch on, the house mates patiently waited for whatever would happen next. 

The door to the right of the chair swung open and a petite blonde woman came into view. The dress she wore clung to her curves and her blonde pinned back at one side, flowed down the other. She was beautiful, gorgeous and Oliver could take his eyes off of her.

The woman sat on the chair, bouncing a little as she got comfy. The small smile that graced her plump red lips screamed her excitement and the blue eyes he focused on held wonder.

“Hello Felicity.” Big Brother’s voice rolled over the speakers. Oliver could help but think the name suited her and he hadn't even met her yet.

“Hey Big Brother.”

“Felicity as the final house mate you will have to pick the first three people that are up for nomination on Friday.”


	2. Pick your enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity picks her nominations and makes a enemy no one wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the story picks up a little more.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Everyone’s breath hitched in the room and the blonde on the screen’s mouth fell open in shock.

“One of us is leaving already.” Carter turned to the round, “and that dumb blonde has to pick. This is so not fair.” His disbelief vibrated in his words.

“Son you don’t know the girl, don’t make assumptions. She’s not only an amazing singer, she also is a genius at… well… just about everything. She was offered the position of head of Applied Science’s at not only my company, but at Queen Consolidated and Unidac Industries.”

The room was a little stunned by the petite blonde on the screen babbling away about how she couldn’t do that to them without even meeting them. A chorus of Damn’s and Oh Shit’s echoed through the room.

“Wait, my father offered her a job?” Oliver couldn’t help but be intrigued by the offer.

Oliver had been well introduced to the family business at a young age, having to sit and listen to his mother and father talk shop at the dinner table for years. So, yes, he was interested. It wasn’t easy to get an offer, especially when it came to Applied Sciences. 

Head of Applied sciences was an important job. As well as it being the whole head of a department, it meant having to converse with all the other heads and the CEO, being at more important meetings revolving QC, as well as all the projects that needed to be decided upon and overseen. 

“Yes, your father and I actually talked about her once. She’s a very clever girl but she was signed to a record label before either one of us could entice her to the company.” Walter responded.

“She’s still a dumb bl…”

“She looks mean in every photo.” Sniggers sounded from around the room and everyone’s eyes turned to the screen to catch the face of the person Felicity described. 

Turning the card around to show the camera, Felicity held up the picture to expose a very bored and harsh looking Isabel. 

The room went silent before a few sniggers and choked back laughs broke it. Isabel sent a few glares around but her main focus seemed to be towards the blonde on the scene. Oliver could almost see the steam billowing from her ears.

“That little bitch.”

On the screen, Felicity placed the picture card on the right arm of the chair… away from the others. She flicked through a few of the other before bringing the attention back to the camera in front of her. 

“Why is every guy in here hot or at least slightly attractive?”

“I wonder who the slightly attractive one is.” Tommy jibbed, poking Oliver in the ribs.

“Wow… he’s hot. How the hell can I live with this man without fainting at the sight?” No one could see the face on the card, just the blank back. 

“Bet it’s me.” Carter’s grinned like the cat who got the cream.

“I mean, I’ve seen some of his films and them abs… wow.” Carter’s smug smile dropped from his face. Tommy and himself were the only actors in the room and Oliver couldn’t help but want to be the person on the card.

The blonde look wistfully down at the card in front of her before turning it around to the camera. Oliver proudly smiled as Tommy against jabbed him in the ribs, the picture of him held high up to the camera.

“Is it bad that I just want to keep him in the house because he’s hot… not that I’m objectifying him. He’s really talented too… and hot. Oh my god, this is gonna be on TV.”

The obvious blush high on her cheeks suggested that the babble couldn’t have be controlled and the embarrassment real. Oliver couldn’t help be a bit smug that it was him that cause the babbling blonde to melt in her seat. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

“Okay I think that I’m done.” Picking up the pile, Felicity blew out a breath.

“Felicity please can you hold up your first picture and state your reason for nominating them.” BB asked.

Felicity had picked Isabel, Carter and Jessica. Her reasons had been the same for all three; she didn’t know them but she had to make a decision and that decision was them. 

“Thank you Felicity, you can now leave the diary room.” Standing up the blonde said goodbye and exited. 

The diary room this year had been placed on the ground floor. Oliver remembered last year it had been placed next the exit doors at the top of the stairs. 

All the house mates stood ready to greet the blonde, Isobel and Carter more reluctantly than the rest. They hadn’t voiced it but the angry simmered in both of their eyes. The white egg-shaped spaceship looking door to the diary room opened, revealing the blonde woman. 

Oliver couldn’t see quite as well due to the amount of people that had moved in front of him but he still couldn’t be helped being drawn in to the glimpses of red dress and blonde hair that he was catching. 

Hi’s, Hello’s and Nice to Meet You’s were exchanged throughout the room and at one point Oliver thought he heard someone explaining they’d seen the nomination. When he finally got to meet Felicity, she looked half embarrassed from them seeing the nomination and half overwhelmed from the greetings. 

“Hi I’m Oliver.” The smug smile that graced his lips at remembering her words wouldn’t go away and blush on her already red cheeks darkened. 

“Uh…Hi, I’m Felicity. I’m…uh… sorry about the…” Felicity hid her face in her hands as she dug herself even further into a hole. It was quite possible the cutest thing that Oliver had seen.

“It’s OK Felicity.” He tugged on of her small hands away from her face, bending down to get more into her eye level. “Don’t hide from me, you didn’t know we were watching.”

“But millions of people were… are still watching and I’m making a fool of myself again.” Felicity’s small grimace showed how she was feeling and Oliver could help but try to make her feel better.

“We have exactly 29 days where I’m sure everyone in here is going to make a fool of themselves, you just happen to be starting a little sooner than most.” Felicity groaned a little but eventually a small smile graced her lips and Oliver couldn’t help but smile back.

“Uh… Felicity?” Oliver hesitated.

“Yea...”

“You’re receiving two very scary death stares.” 

“What?” Oliver turned his head and looked towards the left hand side of the room. Felicity followed Oliver line of sight to see Isabel and Carter’s glares and she couldn’t help but shudder before moving towards the pair.

However she turned around flashing a smile.

“Come with me for moral support… or you know, to stop my brutal murder. I don’t think my publicist would be too happy about that.” The pair chuckled.

“Of course.” Felicity started ahead, Oliver following behind.

When they reached the pair, no one really knew what to say. The silence was almost unbearable until Felicity spoke up.

“I’m really sorry. I don’t know you guys and I didn’t have anything to judge you by, so I just picked three people randomly.” The silence was back again and Oliver had to look anywhere but Isabel and Carter. 

Carter’s will power crumbled first. 

“Look Felicity, I can’t say that I wasn’t hurt by it but I get that you were under pressure. It’s OK.” Well…Oliver had not expected that to happen.

“Let’s go get another drink.” Carter placed one hand on Oliver’s shoulder and one hand on Felicity’s as if to turn them towards the kitchen area. As they were about to follow his lead, Isabel spoke up.

“Can I talk to you Felicity, I just want to apologise.” Oliver could practically feel the chill in her words but Carter had turned him towards the kitchen losing his sight of the two women.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“There’s no need to apologise, I’m the one that picked…”

“Oh I’m not apologising, I did nothing wrong. You however.” Felicity was stunned into silence by Isabel’s words. Sure Felicity had dealt with her fair share of bullies in high school and mean casting directors who disliked her quirky self, but this was something different entirely. 

“If I leave this house on Friday it will be all your fault Felicity.” The light tone she set did nothing to dissuade from the threat laced amongst the words. 

“What would you have done in my boat Isabel?” Felicity’s voice came out smaller and squeakier than she would have liked. A predatory grin stretched across Isabel’s face as if sensing Felicity’s discomfort.

“Be mindful Miss Smoak.” With that Isabel walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

“So he goes to give his line whilst he’s meant to be jumping rope, acting all boxer-like and he fucks up his counting, stands on the rope and face plants the concrete.” Tommy’s almost child-like giggles vibrate through him and Oliver can’t help but groan at the embarrassing story.

“It wasn’t as bad as it sounds…”

“Yes it was my friend, you look like you had been pummelled by Mike Tyson. Blood everywhere.” 

Oliver remembered that day perfectly well. They’d been shooting almost 8 hours and were just finishing with the final take. He was playing a big boxing star and his scene was meant to be easy. Just jump rope and spout a few lines; easy.

No. 

Oliver came out of it with a broken nose and all of his scenes pushed back a week until the swelling and bruising went down. 

“Please don’t talk about blood… it’s disgusting.” Felicity jumped in on the conversation. 

“Hey, how’d it go with the Ice Queen?” Tommy dropped his voice to a loud whisper at the end.

“It was fine. Tommy I’ve seen some of your movies…” Oliver continued to watch Felicity as she babbled about the plot to one of Tommy’s movies. She talked with so much enthusiasm and warmth. Conviction in her words. 

“Look the garden…”


End file.
